


You got me?

by loonabur



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dave | Technoblade and Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt/Comfort, Manipulation, Younger Sibling TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), basically techno saves tommy from dream, wilbur isnt rly in the story tho, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:47:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28121865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loonabur/pseuds/loonabur
Summary: "Toms?" Tommy heard a monotone voice say from behind him."Techie." Tommy sighed out of relief before passing out.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit
Comments: 3
Kudos: 149





	You got me?

**Author's Note:**

> TW // manipulation , emotional / mental abuse ?

"I'm your friend, Tom! I'm your only friend." Dream smirked. Tommy hated when Dream called him that. It reminded him of home. Of Technoblade, and Wilbur, and Philza. He missed those simpler times, when it was just him and his brothers. But that wasn't his reality anymore. His reality was that he was alone, and everyone hated him. He needed out. He needed to _run._ **Dream is my friend Dream is my friend Dream's not my friend He the only one who cares No he's not** He was conflicted. "I'm gonna go, Tommy. I'll be back for you. I'm the only one who'll be back for you." 

He left.

He left.

He Left.

Tommy screamed. He let it all out. He screamed and shouted, he did what he was too afraid to do near Dream. He yelled so hard he started feeling lightheaded.

"Toms?" Tommy heard a monotone voice say from behind him.

"Techie." Tommy sighed out of relief before passing out.

\--

He woke up with a scream dying on his lips. 

"Hey, hey Toms, I'm here." He heard a familiar voice utter.

"Techno?" Tommy asked softly.

"Yeah, it's me. It's me." Techno repeated.

"Hey Tech." Tommy smiled. Techno said nothing, helping the blonde sit up and handing him a bowl of soup. Tommy took it gratefully. Tommy knew he owed Techno an explanation as to why he'd been screaming, and as to why he hadn't visited. But Techno hadn't asked yet, so Tommy wouldn't explain yet. 

"Hi Tommy. D'you think I could bandage you up? You're lookin' a little rough around the edges." Techno asked his brother.

"Yeah that's - that's fine." Tommy allowed.

"Okay, I'm just gonna need you to _take your armor off_ _"_ Those words sent Tommy spiraling.

"P-Please don't hurt me I'm sorry I'll - I'll be better I'm so sorry Dream please don't hurt me -" Tommy started saying rapidly, stuttering on a lot of his words.

"Tommy -" Techno started and reached out to touch Tommy's arm. Tommy flinched and Techno pulled his hand back rapidly. "Tommy." He started again, saying it softly. He realized that Tommy was shaking violently.

"I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry -" Tommy kept repeating like a mantra.

"Tommy!" Techno said louder. Tommy's head snapped up fearfully. "It's me. It's Techno. Look, I'm your brother!" Techno explained. Tommy had a faint look of recognition in his eyes.

"Techie." He said.

"Yeah, Toms, that's me. Can I touch you? Just to fix your hair." Techno said, and Tommy nodded. Techno ran his fingers through Tommy's fluffy blonde hair. Tommy leaned into the touch.

"I've got you, Tommy. I've got you."

"You got me?" Tommy was confused.

"Yup. You're safe."

**Author's Note:**

> just a little drabble thats been in my drafts for a month


End file.
